


Spring Break

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Travel!AU   Hyungwon's set out to explore, find some peace and maybe find himself a little and Minhyuk goes along with him. Hyungwon doesn't know what he's expecting to find, but he supposes that he'll find something important.





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what relationship to make of this plot yet. But something more than just friends or fwb I suppose but I'm not sure. Just writing to release some stress before finals... Or rather, I'm writing out the break that I would like to have someday. More tags to be added! + when I update  
> \---

“Are you sure about this?”

“What?”

 

Minhyuk watches Hyungwon pack his bags. This wasn’t what he had wanted. This wasn’t the ideal situation that stood still at the back of his mind. It was unfortunate that Minhyuk couldn’t join Hyungwon as the other was going to return home for a little while. It was supposed to be the perfect vacation, both of them together, visiting their parents back in Gwangju before leaving together for Jeju and then Tokyo in the Spring, but Minhyuk had been pulled back to work last minute, and it’s just Hyungwon.

 

“I can always wait until you’re done before we start the trip.”

 

It was a backpacking trip that Hyungwon had planned. Well, the other had always wanted to go travelling around the world, and it was only now that he was given the opportunity. It had been years since their debut, and now, it’s a break that the company had given them and when he had suggested the idea to Minhyuk, the other had gladly accepted the offer. There was something just convenient with the way that Hyungwon was that fit just right in with Minhyuk’s own plans. Sure, Minhyuk had rebutted that he wouldn’t want to go travelling with Hyungwon since the other required to sleep in (so much) but wherever and whenever he was with Hyungwon, he was at ease.

 

Not that he wasn’t at ease with the other members, he liked them a whole lot. But perhaps it’s the fact that he’s been with Hyungwon for so long, that the other does symbolically represent his home when they were busy in Seoul and so he thinks that going with Hyungwon would be okay. Minhyuk had thought of suggesting the idea of bringing others along, but at the back of his mind, he thinks that Hyungwon probably only wanted it to be a trip with the two of them. Or perhaps, that too many people would equal more fun but also a more lagging process since the larger the group, the more time you waste and Minhyuk’s definitely not trying to say that extra people would slow them down, but Minhyuk wasn’t the most patient person either.

 

If Kihyun had come, he would nag at them, tell them to wake up early perhaps and Minhyuk reckons that he’ll rather leave those many reminders when he’s supposed to travel. Or the other’s habits of playing music too loud and what not, the little things.

  

 

 

Minhyuk had never considered Hyungwon to bea wanderer. If anything, he was the one that wandered. Never to stay too committed and to move along whenever he got too quickly, Hyungwon was about the opposite. The other remained calm, was never quick to flare in anger, steadfast and committed to whatever he had set his eyes on. So the idea, was refreshing. Minhyuk had never gone backpacking before and he doesn’t mind going exploring with a companion. He and Hyungwon would both distribute the research simply because Minhyuk loved to know and just go on his phone to search even the simplest things, and Hyungwon had a background of working at his parent’s travel agency and it was only about second nature to find information.

 

The break that was given to them was about three months. No practice, no singing, and the possibilities was endless of whatever you wanted to do to fulfil whatever break one had mind for themselves. 

 

“Call me when you’re ready.”

 

Minhyuk watches as Hyungwon exits the dorm with the backpack and small carry on in toll. They give a wave and Minhyuk knows that Hyungwon will always be waiting. _Waiting for him._

 

 

It’s almost tacit the way they communicate. A couple of knowing glances and stares, it only made sense that they didn’t speak too much not after they’ve lived with each other for so long. The small smile that Hyungwon gives him is assuring, and there’s only one thing that Minhyuk has to shoot at the broadcast station before he heads home too.

 

 —

 

It had been a few days. A few days in Seoul where Minhyuk filmed his scenes with some of the other members. He didn’t tell them where he and Hyungwon were going. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret, but he felt that it would be too awkward to tell them, in case the others felt left out. They were being left out in actuality, and Minhyuk didn’t want Changkyun nor Jooheon to think of it too much. Just two close friends, going on a trip together because it was easiest that way.

 

 

It’s past midnight when he heads out of the dorms with his backpack and just as similarly, a carry on in toll. He was going to bring some goods home and it’s when he gets on the train with the navy blue seats when he texts Hyungwon.

 

_I’ve boarded. You awake?_

 

On his phone screen, he was as the dots appear, Hyungwon was typing. The other was still awake. Minhyuk thought that it’ll be good for him to call the other. Not that it was necessary, be he thinks that he kind of missed the other’s voice anyways.

 

He dials, it rings, but the other doesn’t pick up.

  

_???!!! Why aren’t you picking up the phone?_

 

_Cause I’m going to see you soon._

 

_Well, then I’ll see you in a bit._

 

_:)_

 

 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t expect anyone to pick him up. He’s a grown man now, and he could honestly head home alone with his belongings with him safely because they lived in a small town anyways. Everyone knew of each other roughly. But when he arrives, Hyungwon’s there and it’s nice to see the other beaming widely, with his pale skin enhanced under the bright lighting with his hand stretched out wide, waving at him. Hyungwon isn’t dressed fully covered like the way they do in Seoul. There’s nothing that they need to cover up to hide their faces, and it feels just as nice when Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s carry on for him.

 

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Well I did, and you’re sleeping over because your parents have work tomorrow, so we can see them tomorrow morning when you drop by.”

 

That’s right. He didn’t want to disturb his parents even if he was going to just be home for a little while. Just three days and he’ll be off again with Hyungwon. Heading back to Hyungwon’s house, he greets Hyungwon’s parents who welcome him warmly. They’re about second family by now and Minhyuk already knows that he’ll be sleeping over in Hyungwon’s room because Hyungwon also has a brother (who’s gone abroad) and although Minhyuk has a younger brother too, his own brother was currently in the army.

 

It was just like the good times. Or the times where Hyungwon had stayed over at Minhyuk’s home back in Seoul because he didn’t have a place to stay. It feels reminiscient and when they go to bed, Minhyuk feels Hyungwon’s big eyes staring back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay, well let’s sleep now.”

 

The lights are turned off and Minhyuk pretends that he doesn’t see the stars that seemed to be in Hyungwon’s eyes. The stars reflecting from the window behind him in the other’s eyes, the other’s warmth, and just falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

Morning comes as soon as they sleep and before Minhyuk knows, he and Hyungwon are woken up to have breakfast and it’s shortly after when Minhyuk brings his belongings with him back to his own house a street or two down. Hyungwon comes along with him and they go visit his parent’s laundromat and he promises his parents that Hyungwon will have dinner with them that night. It was common. Eating together and their parents just doting over them by telling them how skinny they’ve gotten due to their busy schedules and irregular eating habits. Minhyuk and Hyungwon easily lost five to ten pounds. Their promotions were always aligned after another and even with time to practice, they lost weight whenever they skipped out on eating whenever they felt too tired. It’s a definite feast when there are more than twenty side dishes on the table with even more food to arrive on the table, and both Hyungwon and Minhyuk eat until they’re very full.

 

The next two days, there are some activities that they do alone, and some together. They visit some of their old classmates, meet up at the convenience store at irregular hours to talk over beer, ice cream, and ramen and there are the strolls they make walking around the elementary and high schools, passing through different small neighbourhoods and playground sets before making it back home.

 

 

It’s 10AM when they have to be at the airport. It’s another train back to Seoul, because it’s the closest airport to even another province of South Korea, and Minhyuk tells Hyungwon to meet up with him at 7AM at their nearest convenience store so they could head to the trains together before transferring to the airport express.

 

 

“Don’t sleep in or else you’ll be left behind.”

 

The laugh that Hyungwon gives is more of a scoff than anything. They weren’t going to be late.

 

—

 

 

Hyungwon is at the convenience store before Minhyuk even arrives, and when Minhyuk meets the other, Hyungwon has two coffees in his hand because it’s one thing to at least be awake and another when they both fall asleep on the train. It’s a few hours before they arrive and when they do, it’s Minhyuk who pulls them along to transfer from one train to another and somewhere along that, Minhyuk gets them puff pastries of green tea chox cream inside and it’s breakfast around 9AM with another coffee in their hands as they finally reach the airport.

 

The transition from one area to another is a routine by now. Having their fansigns and concerts around South Korea and just flying abroad to have concerts. There really isn’t a break when you’re on tour. A day in one city before another in less than 24 hours, there’s really no time to ever fully relax. But they were going to be able to this time around. Kind of. There really wasn’t no time limit. Perhaps, they hadn’t expected to travel for the full three months, but there was no set time per destination.

 

 

Arriving in Jeju, they had rented a small placenear the ocean. They had intended to explore and in Spring, it was the perfect time to do so. - Visiting the orchards, the orange farms, and just walking by the ocean. There was a pool inside by the lawn and it was just the perfect escapade. Maybe a little too quiet for Minhyuk’s taste, but just about what he needed. Some kind of place to wind down, not think too much, and perhaps actually stay quiet.

 

“It’s a nice place.”

 

They settle on the lounge chairs outside and there’s still the umbrella above them to shield them a bit from the sun, the breeze blows by them, and in case they get cold, there’s a hot tub and jacuzzi just a couple feet away indoors.

 

 

 Minhyuk takes a look, he thinks that Hyungwon may have fallen asleep. A nice nap, that he had taken as well. They haven’t dipped into the waters yet and Minhyuk thinks that he’ll be the first one to do so. Just a bit. He jumps into the pool and it’s cold, and he immediately springs up after the submersion and climbs back out to get his towel. He’s wet, and dripping and he purposefully flings the water at Hyungwon.(A/N: I’m sorry, all I can think of is how Minhyuk would resemble a golden retriever that just took a dip in the water and now is just trying to dry itself partially…)

 

“Wake up!”

 

The other gives a small whine and turns his head away.

 

“Hyungwon, take a dip and we’ll use the jacuzzi!”

 

 

The other groggily wakes up and honestly, Minhyuk had just pushed the other into the pool because it was the perfect opportunity and also because, the other needed to wake up, get some energy, soak in some sun, and perhaps go along with the day.

 

There’s a slight yelp from the other, and there’s only a brief second of laughter because the next thing that happens, Minhyuk is dragged into the pool by the other’s pull on his ankles and the towel that he had just wrapped around his body just barely made it into the pool as Minhyuk shrieks before throwing his towel onto the chairs.

 

 

“It’s cold! What did you pull me in for!”

“You flung your wetness at me!”

 

There are sounds of laughter. The sun’s rays gently basking in the background, and the empty house.

 

—

 

They stay three days only. The island wasn’t too big, and other than eating out all the local delicacies such as grilled black pork, and seafood galore (Hyungwon’s favourite) they mainly spend time by the sea. It’s funny how they don’t go to Busan, because they could go try surfing there and Minhyuk’s got some prior experience learning before but at the same time, there were tons of people at Busan’s beaches and more often than not, Jeju was less crowded reserved mainly for locals or for wedded couples.

  

Minhyuk had planned half the activities and Hyungwon the other. They had gone to the sauna because that was Hyungwon’s thing, and Minhyuk had brought both of them to good massage place simply because all that lack of sleep from weeks before and just all that dancing couldn’t be too good for the body especially if your occupation had you dancing, singing, and functioning with not enough hours of sleep. It would be only a few weeks before they start their next world tour and there are many more countries that they would like to visit but they still haven’t gotten the chance yet.

 

Sometimes, Hyungwon ponders about the fact that Minhyuk had accepted his suggestion after travelling together. There are times that he thinks that perhaps the other would be bored of him. The way that they were so similar that it would be boring over time or that they seemed to think in different ways.

 

“Minhyuk-

 

The other looks up from his Abalone rice porridge/congee. It’s morning and they’ve got some coffee on the side in the kitchen and there’s still some time to stall. It’s just the morning, and for someone who isn’t running on a schedule, they’re awake quite early in the morning.

 

“Yea?”

 

“Would you regret this?”

 

“No? Of course not. Why would I regret going on this trip with you? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

 

Hyungwon swallows down the abalone on his spoon. Minhyuk had bought them breakfast that morning and despite being rice porridge alone, it was a lot. The other had spoon-fed him a bite as Hyungwon had gotten busy making the coffee. They just didn’t feel like going to a coffee shop.

 

“Yea, but just because it’s something I want, doesn’t mean it’s something you want.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Minhyuk laughs again before he feeds Hyungwon another spoon.

 

“I wouldn’t have gone if I didn’t want to.”

 

It’s that simple. There’s nothing left of it. Sincerity, understanding, and just wanting to spend some time together just like they had every now and then or the times pre-debut. Minhyuk puts his [hand](https://twitter.com/chaemoongie/status/1111909785585147904?s=12) over Hyungwon’s, he had always been there to soothe the other whenever the other thought too much.

 

 

“Hey, it’s all good, alright? Don’t start planting your seeds of doubt now.”

“Yea, yea.”

 

Hyungwon gives it a smile but the look that he gives Minhyuk doesn’t quite reach his eyes and Minhyuk wants to say something, but the other just mentions that he’ll go for a shower.

 

This trip was supposed to be relaxing, to relieve of all burdens and stress and for whatever reason that Hyungwon’s hiding something, even with Minhyuk doesn’t make sense to him. What was with this hidden wall between of them? Things were going fine.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Little More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one, because it's been a while, hello :) but also, I wrote more than I expected for the 2nd chapter and just me alternating between writing and studying for finals. What a multi-tasking effort.  
> \-----

“I’m going to sleep outside.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m sleeping outside.”

There isn’t a problem. The room has a bed for two or even, there are other rooms in the house but Minhyuk wants to sleep outside.He points to the terrace and sure enough, there is enough room to fit a bed out there but even so, Minhyuk doesn’t know what else to say other than helping Hyungwon move the bed towards the terrace.

Having said that, if Hyungwon’s sleeping outside, then either Minhyuk’s sleeping out there too or that he’s going to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Either way, it doesn’t really bother him.

 

“Is there a reason why you suddenly want to sleep outside? I haven’tdone anything that’s bothering you have I?”

It’s unusual for Hyungwon to be so impulsive. In fact, this suggestion would have better fit Minhyuk than Hyungwon, so this unique idea arouses Minhyuk’s interest.

“It’s better to see the sunrise and the dawn. Plus, there’s the view directly in front of you and the smell of the sea. You can’t go wrong with that.”

That, Minhyuk can’t deny. He just doesn’t know about sleeping outside because what if it gets cold? But then again, it would be a one of kind experience and Minhyuk wasn’t one to miss out on such an opportunity. 

 

That night, Minhyuk joins the other as they head for bed. Hyungwon doesn’t say much when he goes on the bed, as the other had already made some room for him. The other had made him bring his own blanket over though because Minhyuk would always steal all the blankets, and that, Hyungwon didn’t want to happen to him when he was sleeping outside. As much as the view was gorgeous in the early times of the day, he nor could either of them risk catching a cold from the slight blowing from the wind since they were to perform for their tour a few weeks after.

“Hyungwon, you know you can talk to me right?”

 

The other’s soft “yea” is muffled by the blankets and the under is facing the pillow, looking away from Minhyuk at the view. Hyungwon doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t know what to think or what he’s feeling. Maybe just some peace and calmness would be nice. Anything that seems to slow life down a little, a little bit more time to just appeal to his surroundings and his senses, and just to recollect himself a bit more. Always performing for others and going on tour had taken a burden for him. Not just physically on his body, but mentally.

 

They say that idols are prone to depression and other mental healthy problems given time and stress. Hyungwon thinks that he can agree on this one. It’s not that he wants to feel sad, but in a way or another, he feels kind of empty, and he’s pretty sure that Minhyuk has his own similar thoughts too every now and then.

They’re just chilling on the bed, and honestly, it’s still too early to head to bed. They had gone for another day of exploring, and they had just come home after dinner. The sunset had just set a few minutes ago, and now they’re just on the bed. Minhyuk wouldn’t let Hyungwon nap this early. 

He had gotten the other to snap him some good pictures on the camera and on his phone, and he would really just like to talk some more with the other.

 

“Hyungwon, lets drink some.”

“Drink now?”

 

The sky wasn’t completely dark despite the sun had already disappeared from their sight. It was after all, Spring now and Minhyuk thinks that he can appreciate this some more. The fresh air and just seeing the sun. Something that was a total contrast to his usual life of being cooped in the doomed or even just heading back and forth between buildings to perform. The amount of sun that they saw, was a bare minimum. If it required any source of proof, Minhyuk would point to their skin. Sure, Korea preferred looking pale, but at this rate, Hyungwon looks quite ghostly himself managing to even look paler than Minhyuk.

 

“Yea, let’s get some beer, soju or something.” Minhyuk mutters as he climbs on top of Hyungwon. It’s not usual for him to simply lie on the top of the other. But perhaps, it’s been the first in a while that they’re not playing or fussing over something where Minhyuk’s the other.

Hyungwon doesn’t look that sleepy yet. The other’s eyes look to him somewhat curious and the other’s arms are stretched up above his head like he’s stretching. Just like a cat. Minhyuk notices how the other’s brunette locks have grown out a bit, and he sees thebit of black at the roots coming out, and the other’s going to need a touch up soon. The fringe on the other’s face, long enough to cover Hyungwon’s round eyes.

 

“You don’t even drink.” The other laughs as Minhyuk’s hand sweeps in to mess up the other’s hair. He musses it up before combing it back so that it reveals Hyungwon’s forehead. Hyungwon always looked good whether or not his forehead was revealed, unlike his own that the company preferred to cover with his fringe. It wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault for being born with such a wide and big forehead.

 

“Well let’s go get something!” It’s a small whine. Hyungwon looks amused at how the other’s acting childish. But it’s enough because the other decides to sit up pushing Minhyuk off his thin body, because even if Minhyuk weighed the same amount as him, he was still heavy. 

 

“Rosé?”

“They don’t sell rosé here. Like what a wonderful idea, but we’re on Jeju right now.”

 

“I brought a bottle with me. Saved it for something. Don’t know what, but I brought it here. I got in while we were in France last time. Let’s drink it together and maybe we can save some for later too.”

Hyungwon had brought the bottle along, because just in case, what were the chances? He had thought it would be a good idea. Minhyuk didn’t drink often, but even when he did, he preferred something light and nothing with too much alcohol in it. He climbs out of bed and heads to his suitcase.

 

Rosé was about the medium. A little twinge of fruitiness but still greater than those others but nothing too intense like the taste of some red wines. He opens the bottle with the wine opener that he finds in the kitchen while Minhyuk rinses the glasses before he pours it in.

How fancy, wine for two. Except its only rosè.

 

“Is there a reason why you wanted to travel to these places in particular?”

Minhyuk asks as he takes a sip. The other still makes a face as he sips it. It’s still alcohol, and Minhyuk no matter the beverage, always made faces. He can’t hide it. Whoever said that you grow to like wine as your age, is lying.

 

“Jeju because it’s close, and Japan because it’s a place that can offer a sense of peace. Plus, we know how to speak the language so it’s easier for us than to say, America or Europe. With the amount of time we’re given for a break, it’s not like we can go anywhere too far…”

“Anywhere else though? Say, if we were given the time?”

“Everywhere else. Europe?”

 

Hyungwon finishes his glass and pours himself another. He pours in some for Minhyuk too, and for a little while, Hyungwon’s able to feel a little more at ease. He doesn’t know what’s bugging him. It’s not the many thoughts that used to linger his head as with the effects of alcohol, he’s doing little to even focus on them.

“If we didn’t have the world tour, I would travel to Europe after this.”

 

He expects Minhyuk to reply. The sun had officially gone done a couple hours ago, and all that lingered was the calming breeze brushing by from the ocean across from their gated balcony. The glass bottle is empty and the other’s already snuggled warm under the covers with the blankets all wrapped warmly around Minhyuk’s body as the other had snuggled onto him during their conversations. He wouldn't get a reply this evening.

At least, they had already taken a shower. Hyungwon heads to the washroom briefly to brush his teeth before he heads back out to the balcony. He’s careful not to wake the other as the other would definitely hate him for it. Hyungwon had been the one suggesting this idea to sleep outside, but it seems like Minhyuk’s enjoying it more than he does.

 

The sounds of the wind, the waves of the ocean all in a routined manner. It is soothing. It almost feels as if he’s alone, had it not been Minhyuk next to him.

He watches outside. Nothing but a view of darkness. The black. The faint shimmers from the reflection of the moon. If only his thoughts would go as quickly as the water receded. It was going to be a low tide.

 

—

 

Morning comes just as gently the night had been. Maybe it’s the natural sun exposure. But Hyungwon manages to wake up just briefly from the little nudge that Minhyuk gives him, and he observes the sun rise up for a few minutes before he goes back to sleep. Minhyuk’s still in bed next to him, and honestly, they wouldn’t want to wake up just yet.

It’s only about 9AM when some seagulls start yelping but before then, it had been peaceful. It’s then when Minhyuk wakes up first and after he showers when he comes back to wake the other up.

“Come on, wake up.”

“Five more minutes.”

 

“You said that five minutes ago. I fixed us some breakfast. You don’t usually eat breakfast, but you’re going to eat breakfast.”

Hyungwon opens his eyes. The other’s smiling face looks back with him and Minhyuk’s doing that thing again. Like a mother caring for her child, he sits by him with his fingers caressing through Hyungwon’s fringe.

 

“Good morning sleepy.”

It’s somewhere around 10AM. The sun’s already shining and Hyungwon thinks that it’s great for him to absorb some of the vitamin D but his company is probably going to lecture him if he becomes shades too dark for their preference. Sunscreen was important.It was also their last day in Jeju. Their flight was at five for Tokyo before they head out. The other two days had flown by as quick as they have arrived and now today was honestly to just pick up some errands and last minute Korean snacks they wanted to bring with them before they board. 

 

They had picked up a small box of kimchi. There was really no need but Minhyuk swears that they’ll be missing home somehow, even if it’s a close country away or the fact that Minhyuk thinks that they should probably have a home cooked meal once. Neither of those, would require eating kimchi, because Japanese food honestly has some great, thorough meals themselves but perhaps what is lacking, is the amount of vegetables in the diet. Before they finally left, they had taken some time to stroll along the shore before they headed back to pick up their belonging before driving back to the airport.

 

“It’s nice here, but I don’t think I’ll come back in a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are other places that I want to travel to. This is just the beginning.”

 

\---

 In Japan, their itinerary allows a few days in Tokyo before heading to Hakone. Although Minhyuk’s Japanese was the best out of the group, Hyungwon was pretty much second best after him. 

There are some things they don’t discuss. Naturally, they had planned some time apart from each other. Not just sleep itself, but perhaps, a couple hours sometimes where they just may go somewhere alone. Often times, this was the early hours of the morning. Whenever Minhyuk woke up earlier than the other, he would go to the nearest convenience store just to buy some snacks and food for breakfast. Other times, it may be at the mall, at a museum, or somewhere else and they’ll meet up afterwards. It’s not intentional, but they need their own space and air sometimes, and when you’re seeing someone pretty much daily from the moment you wake up to when you sleep, it’s only naturally that sometime you feel a bit too fed up seeing the other person’s face.

 

But either way, it’s one thing for Minhyuk to like being alone, and another when he comes to making decisions because at the end,he’ll always needs Hyungwon next to him to help him decide.

 

“Hyungwon, what should we get? Ramen? Tonkatsu? Shabu Shabu?”

Often times, Minhyuk didn’t mind too much of what he was to eat. It’s just not a chicken maniac like the way Kihyun is, and despite his capacity to eat just as much as Shownu, he just wasn’t one to sit down for such a period of time to just eat all he wanted. He didn’t have the time for that nor the patience nor the ability he thinks. Thats what snacks are for.

He eats a lot of snacks, and just as much, in what a lot can mean for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Although Hyungwon ate very little, the other was quite opinionated. It wasn’t that he disliked ramen, but they always had some kind of instant ramen at home because Hoseok had an entire stash, and more often than not, that was what they ate at home whenever they were too busy to cook or when Kihyun didn’t bother to. Eating take out to often can’t be good.

 

“Something light?”

“Udon?”

 Udon it is. The noodles are starchy but chewy enough to slurp. They opt for cold udon (bukkake udon) and on the side, they fill up on just as many sides they want. There is fried tempura of vegetables and shrimp, and it’s the perfect combo. Fulfilling Hyungwon’s likes of shrimp, crunchy foods, and something light.

 

To keep it healthy, which Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk is actually smart for, they eat kimchi when they get back to their airbnb.

“You don’t want pimples? Eat your vegetables!”

“Yes mom.” 

 

Minhyuk makes them both a drink with powdered barley leaves and Hyungwon honestly thinks it’s kind of gross, but he assumes that the other would know what he’s doing. If he considers the amount of skin troubles he has compared to Minhyuk, he gets more acne. It’s kind of unfair though because MInhyuk has dry skin and anyone with dry skin usually gets less pimples to begin with.

They’re currently still in the city. Honestly, there’s not much that Hyungwon does. It’s more for Minhyuk, who enjoys walking around the districts and Hyungwon’s happy to accompany the other.

Minhyuk likes shopping. They go towards to the Ginza district where the designer boutiques are at, and there are plenty of Japan exclusive merchandise. From figurines, limited edition apparel and accessories, it’s a collector’s dream.

 

Every now and then, Hyungwon sees something he likes and he contemplates. The last time he had bought something, they were a pair of Saint Laurent Wyatt boots and honestly, he doesn’t know why it takes him so long to buy it. It took a couple months honestly. He had doubted needing them since, he wasn’t that much of a boot guy and at the same time, those boots were in the permanent collection. Even after the change in designer at Saint Laurent, it was there.

 

  _“Just get them!”_

_“You would look good in them!”_

_“Buy them already!”_

_“Treat yourself!”_

 

Those were the many comments that the other members had given him, and he honestly doesn’t’t regret buying them with his own hard-earned money doing something that he liked. Hyungwon doesn’t know but he thinks that it’s a smart choice being thrifty. He didn’t spend more than he needed and along with the many gifts he got from fans each year from their fan signs and on his birthday, he was already grateful enough. The gifts that some designers would give him were an additional bonus whenever he modelled for certain attire brands. There really wasn’t much that he needed to spend on, it would be ever better if he did save enough to buy himself a place to live in the near future.

If Hyungwon thinks of it. He’s gotten a few branded articles of clothing himself. From a Balenciaga windbreaker that honestly, he and Minhyuk have in similar colours, there are many others. 

 

“Are you going to buy anything at all this trip?”

Minhyuk asks as the other pops into the Issey Miyake store. Minhyuk looked good in whatever he wore. Even more abstract styles like Commes des Garcons suited him: a true chameleon. That and other brands like Raf Simons, Maison Margiela and even Dries van Noten.

Hyungwon shakes his head.

 

“Not yet? I haven’t found anything I’ve truly liked yet.”

 

Besides, if money was his stability, it’s most likely that for whenever, and whatever reason, he would be Minhyuk’s temporary bank. Sure, the other had savings, but with the amount of money that Minhyuk likes to splurge on (even when stuff it’s on sale), there are times where MInhyuk likes to dip a bit into his pocket to borrow some and return later. Hyungwon had come prepared for this.

“Is there something you may like though?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Minhyuk spends a couple minutes in the store before he leaves. He doesn’t make a purchase right away, but it’s that easy when they’re basically on expensive shopping boulevard with one designer shop lined up next to another. The other could easily find something he wanted.

 

By the end of it, it’s been maybe three hours only? Minhyuk’s a fast shopper. He buys according to what he know he likes, it’s the gut feeling. With a couple shopping bags on hand, they head back to to put down the other’s expensive belongings before heading out again.

 “Here, try this on.”

“What’s this for?”

 

Minhyuk hands him a bag. If Hyungwon remembered correctly, it was one of the more expensive purchases that Minhyuk had made earlier today. Hyungwon doesn’t know what’s in the bag since Minhyuk had purchased it while he was still lounging around in the store, but it’s from Thom Browne.

 

“This is?”

Inside the bag, and all the carefully wrapped tissue paper, which Minhyuk has a tendency to keep and save, there is a navy cashmere cardigan. The signature strips are sewed down on the collar, and it’s simple and clean, but a good basic to work with. 

But, there’s also more. There, also lays another blazer jacket in a similar shade of navy and the striped design around one arm like a wrist band.

“Try it on.”

 

There’s a small smile on Minhyuk’s face, and the other speaks in a warm and encouraging tone. The dim lights above their heads set the mood, and Hyungwon shouldn’t be too surprised or moved, but he is. It really is the simplest things huh? Or rather, the most expensive things as well?

 

“This is for me?”

“It’s for you.”

 

Hyungwon’s more than surprised and astounded. This generosity, and because honestly, out of all things, the least he expects if for Minhyuk to spend money on him, because if anything, Hyungown was more of the bank than anything else and Minhyuk didn’t really have to. They’ve known each other for so long, and although he obviously greatly appreciates the gift, a mere little dinner together would have been enough.

  

The jacket suits him just perfectly, and knowing a bit of fashion and clothing, he thinks that it’s a well fitting blazer alright, one that cinches right perfectly at the waist, and the shoulders the perfect measurement of his own. It almost feels custom made, and tailored but it isn’t. The cashmere cardigan underneath layers perfectly against the crisp, white shirt he’s wearing underneath. Who knew, it was also Thom Browne. What a coincidence.

“You really outdid yourself, huh?”

“But do you like it?”

 

Minhyuk’s smiling brightly, like he always does whenever he’s sharing a joke or in a good mood, but he looks just as shy as well. It kind of reminds him of the time when Hyungwon had first met the other when the other was bundled up in the middle of winter for the auditions they had at another company. The sincereness and the retail therapy.

 

Does Hyungwon even need to think for the answer? Not at all.

“Of course I like it. I usually like whatever you give me. Honestly Minhyuk, you didn’t have to do all this. A dinner would have been enough, and we eat together all the time already!”

Plus, it wasn’t even Hyungwon’s birthday. They were on Spring now, in the middle of April.

 

“I just thought that it would look good on you, that’s why I bought it!”

“Well, thank you.”

“But also, because I know that you’re bothered by something, and you’re still not telling me! Shopping makes you happy you know. You know that I'm just trying to help right?”

 

Minhyuk’s looking at him now, and Hyungwon knows that he can’t run away. One, there’s no room two within the very small and closed vicinity and two, for two men that were a bit taller than your average Japanese citizen, running away would prove to be a bit difficult if Hyungwon had tried to before causing an injury by accidentally bumping into the wall or ceiling or something. He had already needed to slightly lower his neck in entering the building.

Hyungwon would like to avoid this topic, but he knows that he can’t avoid it forever. The other’s eyes can be piercing when they want to and it’s not supposed to be a sign of aggression or anything, but Hyungwon has to say that when Minhyuk wants to, he can look intimidating and even fierce. What a way to coax someone.

 

“How about after dinner? Or during dinner?”

“Fine. But you have to wear what I just gave you today!”

 -

 

It’s **鰻丼** **,** unagi donburi (eel on rice) and they’ve gotten the large size. 

 

“So?”

 They’re waiting on the order and having some green tea.

“I’m feeling kind of lost lately. I know I’m satisfied in the fact that I’m enjoying what we do, having a stable income, and just having family, friends and good company, but I still feel like something’s missing. Like value you know? You obviously know that I treasure our fans just as much as each other, but there’s something else that I can’t pinpoint and I just feelkind of empty.”

Minhyuk nods. They’ve all had their moments and times.

 

“This trip, I just kind of wanted to find myself. Like know what I’m lacking, or just understand and finally see through this blindspot that I’m having recently. It’s feel likes I’m doubting myself somewhere, but it isn’t at the same time.”

 

It’s the blues. The blues that come and go, and Hyungwon’s had this debate with himself way too many times to count. He’s had them before his debut. His life, back then, a bit more plain than it is now, but still, he had contemplated the purpose of life. How happy he was, and although he had come to the conclusion that he washappy enough, as he was fortunate for the opportunities that were given to him, there were still many potholes left open for the moment to doubt.

 

“It’s not that I’m doubting myself or miscalculating anything is it? I know that I should be proud in the moment that I am. Like even now! I’ve done a lot and I’m pleasantly pleased with the amount of progress that I’ve done in life and still…”

Is it too much to call him an overachiever? All of a sudden? It’s usually unlikely for Hyungwon to be so passionate about the littlest things. If anything, it was probably usually Minhyuk and Kihyun who would nitpick themselves to some kind of mental death, and Hyungwon would also like to think that this mentality was not influenced by the other two. I mean, they were the 93 line and even though Hyungwon was technically born in ’94, his birthday had somehow allowed him to fit in with them.

“Just stop thinking.”

 

Hyungwon deadpans an " _are-you-serious?_ " So not interesting or new to him at all.

“You know that’s not how it works. I swear, I’ve probably spent too much time with you too, and your worrisome behaviour has transferred to me.”

 

Minhyuk laughs. What a pointless attack.

“I’m just saying, that maybe, just maybe, you have to temporarily trick this passion or hunger of yours, that you aren’t full, but life never would be. It’s along the many experiences and opportunities and just living along life itself, when at the end of it, can you be so quick to conclude how it’s been.”

 

Minhyuk swallows down another spoon of rice and the eel. It’s really good. The marinated sauce that’s slightly sweet and savoury with the little dash of seaweed on top coating the eel, that’s still tender and not overcooked in his mouth. 

“We’ve still got a long way to go…. and you just have to you know, take a deep breath, accept your reality, and if you really need to, get shit-drunk or take a nice hike up the mountain and look down at the view, to realise that there’s still a lot of things to appreciate in life. Trust me, I’ve done that.”

It’s a good idea, except for blacking out from drinking because the hangover the next day must be terrible and Hyungwon, doesn’t know how much he likes hiking, when he thinks that he already sweats and exercises enough from dance practice alone.

 

 

“If you need company, we’re always here too, so fret not.”

Hyungwon wishes it was that easy. It sounds easy, theory-wise. It’s just the implementation, the steadfastness of it all. Or really, it should be that easy because he probably has less complicated thoughts about himself compared to the others and all he needs to do is to stop thinking so hard and negatively and really just stop to smell the flowers.

 

“Cheers.”

 

Minhyuk wittly clanks their tea cups together, and Hyungwon tries to make it as low-key and soft as possible in sound because there are other customers in the restaurant still and he can’t bare to have others look at them weirdy. Minhyuk may not drink, but for the most part, he has some of the greatest and wisest moments.

 

 

 _When you need a friend, I’m always here._   

 


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day. Another place. We've got some more development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly, this entire thing was titled Spring Break, and given the title, I also presume that this writing piece of sort should end before Spring ends. Given that I have time because I’ve enrolled in summer school and we’ll see on how fast, I manage to update. Other than that, roughly a chapter per location? I’m not sure either lol.
> 
> This chapter gets a bit heated. Rated T at the end.  
> \----

Hyungwon’s always the one that waits. Or rather, he’s always dealing with Minhyuk and his antics, conflicts, and all of that stuff. It’s never been said, but Minhyuk’s never been the type to stay patient for too long. Always expecting others to be in the same pace, or at least compatible in the way that he can be (with others) when they’re on the same kind of mental ground; he just doesn’t think much of it. Perhaps, insensitive at times but what else was he supposed to do? In a way, the complete opposite because Hyungwon’s the one that can stay long enough and its almost expected that the other would accept the other whenever Minhyuk decides to come around.

It’s obvious. Blatantly so. The other’s gaze is piercing through his back, and if the other was on stage, Hyungwon thinks that it would be appropriate, but right now, they weren’t and it seems as if the other is trying to see through him.

 

“Stop thinking so much and sleep, Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon closes his eyes. His head turned the other way, and their bodies a few meters apart. They were sleeping in separate beds in Japan simply because it was cheaper to book a room that had single beds compared to one with a master bedroom. They may be missing out in the luxury, but it didn’t really matter at this point. They always had rooms like this whenever they went on tours and Hyungwon thinks that it’s still better than what he has in his previous dorm. The cramped bunks squeezed together side by side before their success of their group brings memories.

 

“I can’t-“

Minhyuk whines and Hyungwon would too because it’s already two in the morning and although Hyungwon’s just as wake himself, he really is trying to sleep. The messed up schedule from the constant travelling had messed with his sleep cycle, and he would much prefer it if he can sleep before 3AM.

“Minhyuk”

Maybe it’s the earning morning and his voice hasn’t be properly used for talking for a few hours, but it comes off more as a soft growl lore than anything in a low register and Minhyuk just continues to shift around on the bed.

“I can’t sleep.”

“So?”

“Let’s push our beds and sleep together.”

It’s not the best idea. They’re in a classic hotel setting with the desk and lamp in the Center of the room and Hyungwon thinks that moving and pushing things around may wake up those next door and worse, those below them. He’s not with it, not at all, especially not when he’s honestly, still tired.

“Minhyuk, just sleep.”

He tiredly points to the space next to him on his own bed. It’s only the same size as the one Minhyuk’s on, and if anything, there’s even less space on the bed if they sleep together. Minhyuk complies easily as he scoots himself into the space next to him and Hyungwon thinks that all problems should be solved now, when he feels the other snuggling close next to him. Just like the old times, the period where they used to share the bed in Minhyuk’s room back home before they moved into the shared dorms.

“I love you.”

Minhyuk whispers as he settles down into a comfortable position, and Hyungwon tiredly smiles. He may be never be the one to say the words so openly, but he smiles. What a night.

 

-

Hyungwon wakes up to the sound of the kettle boiling. It’s unusual for him to wake up this early. In fact, he usually ignores the many sounds that try to disrupt him from sleeping more snd it should be the same this morning,but it isn’t.

Maybe it’s the sun, that’s shining outside because the curtains are drawn open revealing the view outside and maybe it’s already noon because Minhyuk’s already dressed and humming a familiar tune:

 

“Tokyo Tower today, and it’s already 11 already. Want an onigiri?”

Hyungwon nods but maybe later. Hyungwon gets out of bed and enters the washroom to freshen up. When he comes out, Minhyuk’s still eating and scrolling down some page on his phone.

“Since we’ve done all the shopping yesterday, let’s just sightsee today. Not that we haven’t seen everything already but it’s always nice to visit-

The smile that Minhyuk has Hyungwon’s own lips curving up. It’s contagious how easily the other influences his mood from being happy, pissed to plain sad.

Maybe it a few seconds too long because Hyungwon probably had smiled a second too long and Minhyuk’s already looking at him as if something weird had happened.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Then what were you smiling at for so long?”

“Just thinking of how happy you seemed to be.”

“Me?”  
“Yea, just you smiling.”

And Hyungwon just notices how weird it may be because who even says that out loud? But Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind because he’s beaming again.

“Thanks?”  
“You’re welcome.”

 

The Tokyo tower is as is. They had taken some photos outside the tower as the structure stood alone all in its red constructed glory against the clear sky. By the front, there had been a small flower cave and with the lights inside, they had taken some photos together. By now, the members had known they had gone to Tokyo together. Changkyun may have complained how they didn’t bring him along but at the same time, the entire group seemed to know. As if Minhyuk was the only one that can soothe Hyungwon’s troubles at times and the plain fact that they truly were the most comfortable when alone with each other.

“Looking cute together 🌸🌸”

Minhyuk’s caption describes the picture above with the both of them posing cutely. They had asked someone to take it for them and Hyungwon had not expected Minhyuk to post this out out of the many others. Usually, Minhyuk only posted pictures of himself, therefore this was one particularly special.

 

 

“What’s the occasion?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t usually post pictures with us together in a single photo.”

They’re back on the sidewalk heading back to the metro station. They’ve spent roughly an hour up in the tour, breezed through the merchandise selling there, and didn’t bother to buy any stationary or anything of a keepsake, simply because they’ll always head back, every now and then.

“Ramen?”

“You didn’t answer my question, and I don’t want ramen.”

“It’s just a photo Hyungwon, don’t think too much of it. It just reminded me of the past, that’s all. Us two, hanging out together all the time.”

 

Together. They’ve been together a lot. So much, that there were times that Hyungwon simply wanted to be alone at times because as much as he enjoyed the other’s presence, he and Minhyuk both wanted their own privacy at times, and some days it was just tough. The other members that were in the dorm, and weren’t necessarily in the same same, not even in the same room, and still, they felt like it was too much. Just wanting to go somewhere alone, so that you could have some “me” time, and it’s so hard to have that when you’re also working in a business where your privacy is constantly invaded or when, there’s barely any to keep to yourself.

Hyungwon thinks that sleep is truly his safe space. A place where nobody could disturb or affect him, when he wilfully shuts down his body and his hearing temporarily because hearing Kihyun shout at him to wake up is a true nuisance, and if the other hadn’t become so violent and aggressive with his ways of having Hyungwon wake up, he just may reconsider waking up.

Now Minhyuk though, although just as irritating at times, somehow Hyungwon had grown used to it. Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been near each other for so long, but the fact that anything seemed to be okay as long Minhyuk was nearby and that they weren’t in some kind of survival situation because he thinks that neither of them would manage to stay alive for too long, when they’re only somewhat nimble and thin, and even with the brains that they have, their physical capability just wouldn’t do enough to scrap them food without some kind of help.

Minhyuk honestly has tested his patience so much. There were times where his patience did wear off, and Hyungwon swears that he would have given the other a beating had the other not been so quick witted and so quick to apologise. But thinking back, perhaps these were the times where his friendship with the other was like, the plain teasing, and the mutual thoughts that they shared, therefore didn’t require much effort to stay friends. Companionship.

 

Coming to think of it, Hyungwon really should have asked others to come along with him. Maybe even friends that weren’t idols. However, it felt only natural that he asked Minhyuk and he probably could have asked Changkyun or Jooheon too, and even Shownu, whom he went out with so often. In the dorms, he may frequently visit the others, but even so, he honestly didn’t speak with Minhyuk all that much. Like the sense that when you know somebody that well, it just didn’t matter if you give them space or if they go away for a bit, because at the end of the day, they’ll probably still be there. Not essentially taking them for granted, but just knowing and acknowledging each other’s presence would be enough.

 

“I really like it, their album.”

Minhyuk shows the song that playing on his phone. It’s Eternal Sunshine from Epik High, and it feels right. The lyrics casually talking about hardships, and still paving along the way with whatever conflicts one was bound to encounter.

“It feels relatable you know. Like someone that can share the same feelings with you, and that you’re all okay, because like everyone else, you’re all experiencing something similar.”

Minhyuk stops talking and heads for the counter in front of him. They’ve gone to Sensō-ji shrine at Asakusa, and it’s honestly a crowded place filled with both local and tourists alike. The shrine stands right in the middle, and there are some small things to see in the streets near it, some selling Japanese souvenirs or food, and in the case, Minhyuk who goes to get some Matcha ice-cream.

 

[A/N: I realised that every chapter basically involves them eating but like that’s what travelling is for right? Going somewhere and just constantly eating, walking, sightseeing, exploring, shopping… also, Minhyuk eats a lot anyways so lol]

 

“Let’s go see the Koi fish!”

Minhyuk doesn’t wait, he’s already walking away first and for a second, Hyungwon thinks that it’ll always be like that. Him right behind Minhyuk where he can always see where the other is and approach the other if needed. It’s just like the song, that Minhyuk had just shown him. The vibrance, the presence, the feeling or motive to keep going, Hyungwon thinks that Minhyuk’s most likely one of those factors in his life, and he’s forever thankful and grateful.

 

“Come on, stop walking so slow!”

Minhyuk turns around with a cheeky smile on his face, and Hyungwon wants to tell him that he’s still got some ice cream on his bottom lip, but he doesn’t tell him. The other quickly grabs his arm and pulls him along. The smile that comes along with it is automatic.

 

They take a couple pictures of the Koi. It’s more fish than selfies in Hyungwon’s phone but more of Hyungwon looking at the fish in MInhyuk’s.

“Stop it!”

“What? I’m sending these to your mom! She needs to know that her son is still feeling happy and looks alive.”

 

Alive. Hyungwon shakes his head. He’s probably wanted to stop and pass out many times before whenever dance practice had gone on for too long or whenever he didn’t manage to fulfil his own expectations that easily no matter how many times he’s practiced prior to debut. Or even, with the schedule the company gives them.

The clear stream below looks just as it is, but the flick of the fish’s tale moves and there’s the smallest splash down below, but Hyungwon thinks that it’s about right. He’s still moving along, alive, and not too alone, like how the fish is surrounded by many others.

 

—

 

7pm. They head back to the airbnb that they’ve rented and pack up their belongings. It’s not that their trip is ending, but it’s rather soon that it would be. They’re heading to another part of Japan, Hakone where there are onsens, and somewhat near Mount Fuji.

 

“You have everything?”  
“Yup.”

 

Hyungwon checks over the small space once more before they close the door. Minhyuk holds on to their umbrellas as Hyungwon tolls Minhyuk’s additional luggage into the elevator.

Outside, it’s raining, and it perhaps couldn’t have been a better timing. Them, leaving to somewhere else, or the mood that settles down within them, and of the view of the city.

The busy, routined world accompanied with the small showers, as they make their way with their luggages to the nearest train station. It would be an hour ride on the train to Hakone in a public space. For the idea of saving money, they’ve decided not to take the bullet train, and they both agree that it’ll be okay to take a look at the scenery and nature before them as they head towards Hakone.

 

On the train, they pass by areas that resemble countryside and it’s there where perhaps Hyungwon feels more at ease. The calamity of it all, the routine, and the many other passengers around them. Not many have luggages like they do, but then again, it wasn’t peak season to go to hot springs either. Sure, there were still others going to the same place as them, but then maybe, it was the day. The train wasn’t that packed, and Hyungwon could comfortable sit down and chat with Minhyuk next to him, and nobody would recognise them.

 

“We’re going uphill.”

The train resumes creaking forward, and Hyungwon had feelings for worry for a couple seconds as the view in front of him look steeped. They were on some kind of edge of a mountain or hill and all he saw was a narrow path and a large strip of forests.

“It’s nothing, Hyungwon. We’re safe.”

Minhyuk instantaneously grabs for his hand, and it’s just a soothing gesture. The other always knew him best, him and his cautious nature. Minhyuk’s hands may be considered large in the group, but around his own, they have similar finger lengths, and from the coolness the other had, it calmed him.

The other gives him a few squeezes and some taps on the back of his hand. Had they always held hands this easily?

The shower of rain had died down, and the droplets still remain on the windows across from them, and it slowly drops down. It does nothing much to the view, except for the grey skies and clouds that remain, and if you try really hard, it’s an aesthetic with a slight fish-eye effect of the trees, and housing on the plain ground moving further and further away.

 

“I’m so excited! I love relaxing in the onsen!”

There’s that and the feeling of being inside a traditional Japanese house. They were going to stay in a ryokan, an onsen house that had rooms to sleep in on tatamis (straw mats). The meals were delicate and despite home cooked, curated to some kind of delicacy, and although it was rather expensive, Hyungwon thinks that it’s a really good idea to end the trip in a ryokan before flying home to work.

The silence after there chat remains comfortable. It’s shortly after where Minhyuk falls asleep with his head leaning on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon doesn’t mean to either, but after staring through the windows for so long, he falls asleep too. His head tilted to the side perched on top of Minhyuk’s. The two of them, gentle in sleep, awakes when the trains pulls to its stop.

 

 -

 

Upon arrival, they call the ryokan and a nice staff member picks them up in a van when they arrive at the Hakone station. They’ve agreed to drop off their belongings at the ryokan and visit the source of sulphur that supplies that onsen they would be in. They get dropped off at the base of Ōwakudani and ride the aerial lift up towards the mountain.

The mountain resembles more of a couple tall hills, but it’s actually a volcanic valley. There are yellow and some black flumes blowing out of some outlets in the ground, and Minhyuk continues to take snaps while humming.

“I heard that they have black volcanic eggs. It’s supposed to make you younger.”

“You’ve already got some dry lines under your eyes.”

Minhyuks frowns.

“How dare you come for my dry lines as wrinkles.”

“You’re creasing, old man.”

Minhyuk pouts. Hyungwon had always known that Minhyuk took cared of his face, and had spent a lot of effort on it. Using those popular electric face LED masks nowadays, a whole lot of sheet masks and all these other creams. Obviously, Hyungwon had brought only the bare minimum compared to the other, and if anything, if he needed more or had forgotten to bring anything, Minhyuk wouldn’t mind him using it anyways.

 

There’s not much to see. Sure, one could see the famed Fuji mountains miles away, and it’s enough for a couple shots, but it’s nothing quite like the real thing. Not that Hyungwon nor the members have been, there simply haven’t been enough time. He’s seen photos though, and if they had more time, he wouldn’t mind going to see it.

There is a restaurant but the menu is of the ordinary, and Hyungwon reminds Minhyuk of the fancy dinner they were going to have that evening. A 12 course meal. Who wouldn’t want that?

In the gift shop, Hyungwon buys a few souvenirs, and there’s honestly not much. He purchases a bottle of sake, and some more treats for the other members and his family back home. They do both end up buying two black volcanic eggs, and the taste is honestly nothing too special. It’s a bit saltier than your average boiled egg, but other than that, it’s enough when Minhyuk’s all smiles having eaten one. Oh yea, Minhyuk might need the eggs, Hyungwon thinks he’s seeing some smile lines on the other’s face.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

It really isn’t anything, just some teasing, and from the glint of mischief found in Hyungwon’s eyes, it’s still something and Minhyuk goes in for a light punch but Hyungwon’s already going away laughing.

 

—

 

“Are you going now?”  
“Before dinner?”

They’ve gone into their reserved room for the upcoming few days, and it’s nice. It’s exactly what they expected based off the pictures they’ve seen online because in given all time, when they’ve visited Japan with their members, they’ve never had enough time to even dip into the hot springs much less book a place to stay in by an onsen.

The straw mats line the floor, there’s a sliding door on both side from the main door and from the windows, and there’s a small area to have some tea, a television, and a small corridor outside. It’s very nice and soothing, the perfect place to laze around and relax. As if that’s what they haven’t been doing all these days. Hyungwon wouldn’t mind winding down even more and by the looks of it, Minhyuk doesn’t either.

They haven’t laid out the sleeping mattresses yet, but Hyungwon’s content sitting down not the floor and Minhyuk’s just there in front of him stripping down to change into the male yukata provided.

It should be weird, the way that he’s so comfortable to seeing others strip before him. It’s something so personal and private, and with the many years between Minhyuk and himself from just living together, they’ve grown to the point of family. Plus, they were guys, all guys were pretty much comfortable stripping in front of each other.

 

Minhyuk removes his t-shirt and throws it down on the floor before he goes for the zipper of jeans. Hyungwon doesn’t know why it is, but it’s always fascinating, the way Minhyuk is. The other’s thin physique the suited the other’s nice proportions.

Maybe it’s because Minhyuk catches him staring, but the other turns around with a small whine.

“Aren’t you going to change? I’m not going to wait for you.”

“I will. After.”

Hyungwon finishes observing the vast of smooth skin and the angles of Minhyuk’s shoulders and the thinness of his back. Something that looks so delicate but so strong all this time. Minhyuk had always been this way, so handsome in any perspective. Hyungwon likes the other best when he wears the least, something about he naturalness of it, the way the other looked so vulnerable, natural, and real without anything covering him. Always a beauty.

 

He watches Minhyuk throw the yukata on and tie on the matching belt. The other turns around when he’s fully covered and by then, Hyungwon’s already done the same. Changed himself out of his clothes and tying the yukata himself.

Maybe it’s the fact that they wouldn’t ever stop admiring each other, but Minhyuk goes up to brush his own fringe up.

“Wouldn’t want your hair to get wet.”

Hyungwon smiles and the one that Minhyuk is just as similar in warmth.

“Let’s go.”

They lock up their door and head towards to the onsen area, and they’re glad that it’s empty. There are not many people at the ryokan and none in the mens’ area, it would be a private area all to themselves.

 

 

The soak is filled with comfortable conversations. Them, gently massaging each other on the shoulders, and the outside air within their presence. The Japanese maple stands in front of their view, and although there aren’t any Cherry Blossoms within the facility, there’s the slightest glimpse of the Fuji mountain in the onsen too.

“I don’t want to go home, after this. I wish we can always go to these places. It would be so nice just to relax after all those schedules that we have.”

Hyungwon nods in agreement. But there was always a balance in these things.

He turns his head, and Minhyuk’s next to him, his arms lying on one of the stone slabs and his head facing him.

 

“We should come here again.”  
“We definitely should.”

From this angle, Minhyuk could see the perfect side profile of Hyungwon and he thinks, that it’s perhaps unfair how Hyungwon could be born so pretty, but Minhyuk knows well enough that he’s pretty too. Hyungwon and the others never forget to remind him of his own looks, and besides that, he was Monsta X’s official visual.

The soak smoothens up their skin, and helps in detoxing of whatever impediments internally. They’re bound to have smooth skin after the soak.

Hyungwon doesn’t know how long the other continues to look at him. It’s not unusual to have Minhyuk glancing at him every now and then, but maybe it’s because they’re alone, it feels a bit more embarrassing than usual.

“What are you looking at?”  
“Just admiring you.”

Hyungwon looks back at Minhyuk. He can admire the other, too. It’s only maybe ten seconds in, and Minhyuk loses looking away.

“That’s unfair, how could you look at me like that?”

But it’s not the first time that Hyungwon’s looked at him like that. The way his gaze stares at the other starting from a gentle gaze to one more intense. Hyungwon has always looked at Minhyuk as if the other was some awe-inspiring flower, and he truly was. He was deeply fascinated.

 

It takes Hyungwon by surprise when Minhyuk moves from his position to one that’s almost on top of Hyungwon. The other has his arms against the tub’s edges cornering Hyungwon in, and Minhyuk’s suddenly perched on his lap. The other looks at him carefully and Hyungwon doesn’t know what it is, when Minhyuk asks him in the husky voice that he has.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hyungwon swallows down a gulp. His voice wavers when he speaks, but he’s still looking at Minhyuk’s eyes, and the other’s still politely and patiently waiting.

“Would things change between us?

“Not if you don’t want to.”

It’s perhaps the pent up tension. The tension that still hasn’t gone away despite them two travelling together. The sexual tension that doesn’t go away as easily because they were guys, and living with guys offered no release of testosterone at all. But Hyungwon thinks that it would be okay. He blinks and he feels how Minhyuk’s still occupied looking down at his lips.

“Then kiss me.”

Minhyuks lips goes against his own, and for a couple of seconds, Hyungwon thinks he freezes because it’s his first time kissing a guy on the lips before, but he remembers that he has given consent and that it’s on Minhyuk, which he does love among many others as well. But it resumes when Hyungwon starts moving his own against Minhyuk’s own plump ones and it’s just these mouth-open kisses where they can taste each other and there’s some groaning here and there from both of them.

They keep going until they’re both out of air and by then, Hyungwon has his hand gently caressing Minhyuk’s lower back and Minhyuk cupping his face. Minhyuk’s the first to pull away first and he laughs when he sees how swollen and bitten Hyungwon’s lips are all due to his own work. Hyungwon’s warm hands gently caress his body and move up and down on his back in comfortable motions and it’s only after when Minhyuk goes back in, and they’re smiling again at each other before kissing.

 

“You’re okay with this?”  
“This I am.” Hyungwon chuckles breathlessly and from something that happened, from a little dip under, he sees how the water drops still coat Minhyuk’s eyelashes and the other’s eyes are still bright and interested with them going on.

Hyungwon pulls away when Minhyuk gets a bit too loud and handsy. They’re still in the onsen, and it would be inappropriate to do anything more than they already have in something of other’s private property.

 

“Minhyuk, let’s go.”  
“But-

Hyungwon swoops in for a gentle kiss.

“After we shower, and go back to our room. Not here Minhyuk.”

His voice is firm but his gaze is still loving and Minhyuks knows better to listen than to go against Hyungwon when the other’s in his “dad mode.”

 

 

Minhyuk makes sure to wash up and change as fast as he can. The moment they both end up in their rooms, they lock up their door as fast as fast they can and they quickly unravel one of the mattresses so that there’s something to cushion however far they may go.

He pushes Hyungwon down at the opened mattress and they go back to kissing. Maybe it’s all that needed, some physical comfort, and Minhyuk really tries to will his boner to go away. They’ve been close but he still doesn’t know what Hyungwon’s into, and he thinks that it would be a bit too much to cross over to having sex, when this all just happened due to sexual tension.

Minhyuk’s eyes are still dark when he goes over to press kisses into Hyungwon’s neck, and he doesn’t even ask when he gives the other a hickie by the collarbone. Close enough but not quite at the surface, only he would know.

 

“Minhyuk, I-

Minhyuk stops kissing. Perhaps he had gone too rough, but the look that Hyungwon has only asks him to continue with the way the other’s hair is messed up and looks at him so lovingly. Minhyuk’s one to be surprised when Hyungwon expertly manoeuvres them so that Hyungwon’s on top of him now, and the other only whispers that it’s dinner time real soon.

“Let’s not get too naughty now.”

He leaves one final kiss down Minhyuk’s neck and bites down and only stops when he’s satisfied with the new bite down the other’s neck.

Minhyuk watches as Hyungwon holds onto him. They’re both still riled up but much toned down now, the hormones smoothened down and Hyungwon’s still holding on his Minhyuk’s hands. Hyungwon’s conflicted pupils stare into his own, and Minhyuk thinks he wouldn’t mind if he and Hyungwon ever could get together.

 

By now, it’s clear that the plain friend line has been crossed over. Somewhere more than just being friend zoned with the palpitations still apparent in their chest, and the way they steal secret looks at each other when they’re not looking. The general comfortable compatibility between the two that remains unclassified.

“Minhyuk, are we still friends?”

 


End file.
